Photograph
by Runningshadows
Summary: "I was trying to discreetly take a picture of u bc hey ur really cute but the flash was on and now ur staring at me oh god" AU KotoUmi one-shot
**"i was trying to discreetly take a picture of u bc hey ur really cute but the flash was on and now ur staring at me oh god" AU**

* * *

 ** _'take a pic of her, lemme see ;p'_**

Umi squinted her eyes at the tiny, offending message flashing mockingly on her screen. She immediately felt her eyebrows crease in exasperation at the horrible grammer that invaded the device in her hands. The regret flooding through her body once she sent that one text to her childhood friend was starting to get her.

She took a quick glance at the stranger she's been gawking at for the past 45 minutes. The brunette with the oddly attractive stylish light brown hair, tied into a neat little bun with a lovely green bow, was still smiling happily at the phone in her hands. Her adorable cherubic grin was infectious, and Umi couldn't help but smile as well. She'd seen her on the train at least three times a week on her way home from work, and she couldn't help but notice her everytime. She just seemed to stand out, whether it be her clothes, that grin, or Umi's... _preferences_.

The blunette sighed and looked away. _Im so gay.._.

Once she was absolutely sure the girl couldn't read minds or magically see text messages from people across the vicinity, she returned her attention to her phone.

' ** _What? No!_** ' Her thumbs flew across the digital keyboard as she texted back furiously, **_'that's shameless,_** ** _and rude!'_**

The reply was immediate. **_'what she doesnt know wont kill her'_**

As Honoka's reasoning shot across her screen, Umi huffed. Intent on reprimanding her best friend on the lack of punctuation, as well as the complete disregard for other people's privacy.

Her fingers hovered above the touch screen for a few seconds as Honoka's words echoed around in her head. The longer she sat there, the more she realized that Honoka (she cringed physically and mentally at the thought) was...right.

 _She won't know..._ Umi reasoned to no one other than herself, _I'll erase it right after_. Umi nodded as if the thought would do her shamefulness justice. _Yeah! Right after I send it._ She confirmed.

She slumped over in dejection a few moments later. _Oh who am I kidding..._

Sighing, her eyes darted around the train for any witnesses before hesitantly dragging her finger to the small camera icon on the upper left corner of the screen, trying to subtly postion her arms for a decent picture. Her entire being was screaming for her to stop being so _damn_ indecent—in public no less. This was completely going against all her morals, but yet...

She fidgeted for a bit before taking a deep breath; tapping softly on the digital button on the bottom of her screen in a silent defiance against her own thoughts.

 _Bad idea_

The loud shutter noise that erupted from Umi's phone was both satisfying, yet unbelievably mortifying. The flash that accompanied merely seconds after did not help with her embarassment, and honestly made her feel like crawling in a hole, and resting in there for all of eternity.

—Which wasn't possible, considering she was on moving transportation.

...maybe she could jump out the window?

From just the noise, the person she had, _oh-so_ secretively, been gawking at seemed to finally notice her lingering presence. She looked in her general direction, curious to where the split-second blinding flash of light came from.

She was met with the shivering figure of Sonoda Umi, the awkward, useless lesbian. And the sad part was, Umi _could've_ played it off, if only it weren't for the painfully obvious way she was rigidly holding up her phone, eyes wide in slight shock and fear. She wanted to cry—scratch that, she already felt a few tears drop at her loss of morality.

At this point, she was sure her face was a contorted into a strange poker face. It looked like she was in the middle of trying to play it off, but still somehow looking like a deer caught in headlights. Without a doubt, she was definitely a couple shades darker than a ripened tomato. She almost felt dizzy with all the blood rushing to her head.

 _Way to go Sonoda Umi, give yourself a round of applause, you pervert._

She laughed awkwardly, fruitlessly averting her eyes wildly around the enclosed space, only now aware that besides herself and the stranger, there were only a couple of people still left occupying the area.

And they were...in the other subway car. _..yeah, sure okay._

Sweating bullets, Umi's mind seethed in panic. _Say something Umi!_

"Did...did you just take a picture of me?" The girl's angelic voice snapped Umi into a state of conciousness. Umi's eyes couldn't help but trail down to those pretty pink lips.

"Um...n-n—maybe...?" Umi shut her eyes tightly to end her blatant oogling. She tensed as she clenched her fist around her phone, cursing her inability to lie as she squeaked out a tiny, "...yes?"

The phone in her hands decided to spring back to life at that second. Catching both of their attentions.

Umi peeked at the message that flashed across the screen. Honoka's shit-eating grin already accompanying it in Umi's mind. **_'shes a qt! talk to her.'_**

Umi felt her face blow up at that moment and quickly shoved the offending thing in her pocket. Its done enough damage already.

Oh what wouldn't that hyperactive girl pay to see the postion she's in now. She swore she could feel steam emanating off the top of her head out of embarassment.

"U-Um..." She laughed awkwardly.

She tried to avoid the confused gaze raptly staring at her for an answer from a few feet away for as long as possible. Her thought tumbling around in her head like a hurricane. _Damn you Honoka!_ She cursed inwardly as the silence dragged on.

But she knew, it was her own fault for letting herself be dragged into Honoka's evil schemes. She'd be sure to reprimand herself for that later.

At one point during all the fidgeting, she realized that she couldn't avoid her forever. Not only was it rude, it just wasn't in Umi's virtuous nature. As soon as Umi's golden eyes met beautiful amber, she felt the truth unintentionally spilling out like a raging waterfall. Curse her and her honorable disposition.

"I-I'm so sorry. That was a completely rude and uncalled for. I didn't mean to take a picture— I mean _I_ _did_ , but that wasn't what I was trying to say, it was just because I noticed you almost everyday, and you just looked really, _really attractive_ —" Umi rambled, inhaling more oxygen as she tried to pour everything out in one go. At this point, her arms were flailing around in wild gestures, and she failed to notice the girls slightly amused calculating gaze."—w-wait that came out completely wrong! I mean..! You are very pretty, but it's not like I'm attracted to you, I mean I am! But not in that way?—" she was interrupted out of her rambles by the sound of muffled laughter.

Amused amber eyes sparkled playfully from the girl in front of her. And Umi swore, her heart stopped.

"As much as I dislike being photographed without permission... I don't seem to mind it all that much right now." The brunette replied, grinning at Umi's shocked expression in amusement before adding, "And yes, I have noticed you staring at me _almost everytime_ I'm on here."

Umi's jaw hit the floor, baffled at not only at the girls beauty, but her ability to successfully shut her up in a matter of a few words. _This cannot be happening._

"I'm Kotori by the way." The angel offered with a tiny grin, "but don't think I've forgiven you."

The blunette immediately picked up her damaged pride off the dirty floor, determined to set things right. "A-Anything!" She squeaked out suddenly, fidgeting anxiously.

"Anything?" Kotori questioned in confusion.

"I'll do anything!" She clarified, clearing her throat.

"Ah." Kotori stared at her for a few moments, pondering her options. "Okay..."

"I'm Umi." She offered helpfully, reading Kotori's expectant gaze.

Kotori nodded in acknowledgment, quiet for another few seconds before another amused smile graced her lips. "Okay Umi- _chan_ ," she grinned mischievously at Umi's gradually widening eyes. "Meet me around 4 at the Shibuya station café tomorrow." Kotori ordered softly, sending one of her dazzling smiles straight to Umi's pounding heart. "And then we can discuss you're recompense."

"U-Uhm... Sure." Umi's words tumbled out in a mess as Kotori looked at her with a playful smile. In the midst of her embarassment, Umi missed the announcement stating that all passengers that got off at this stop should exit now.

She watched as Kotori sent a flirty wink in her direction before exiting the train.

As soon as the doors slid shut, her arms fell uselessly at her side and the train continued on. Not even the small buzz in her pocket or the flickering of subway lights snapped her out of her jumbled thoughts.

 _Did... Did I just get asked out on a date?_

A large, stupid grin spread on her face, and before she could help it, she was texting Honoka all the details furiously.

—That was...until she remembered that she got off the same stop as Kotori.

"...D-Damn it."

* * *

.

.

.

Umi fidgeted in her seat, leg bouncing anxiously as she nervously peered around the crowded café.

She felt like she's been waiting forever, when in reality, she only arrived here five minutes ago. She thumped her head on the table, resting it there as her fingers fumbled around with the small device in her hands. It was strange to see the normally, timid, but stoic Sonoda Umi, a blushing mess over a girl she met _yesterday_.

After spilling everything to Honoka, the orange haired procrastinator invested most of her time in making Umi look socially decent; more like ' _a dashing knight'_ in her own words. Umi found the thought to be generous, yet absurd, but she couldn't complain. Honoka did _technically_ get her into this mess afterall.

Caught up in her own thoughts, Umi didn't notice the person that took a seat across from her, watching the bluenette in amusement. It was only until she looked up, that she saw something that made her whole world come to a stop.

An angel that descended from heaven sat before her, emitting a beautiful unearthly glow (that may or may not be the sunlight filtering through the windows). Light bounced off her silky brownish-grey hair, the adorable tuft on top comfortably resting on her head as she smiled.

Umi was pretty much dead for a few seconds. The brilliant rays of gay harshly shining onto her with no mercy. She held her breath. _So beautiful..._

Chuckling at the expression, Kotori leaned forward, gently tapping Umi's nose to get her attention. "Hey~"

"Oh... h-hi!" Umi snapped out of it immediately, "How are you d-doing?" She greeted, leaning back in her chair as she tried to act nonchalant.

Kotori just giggled at her attempts to look cool, if anything, she looked even cuter. "Good, how about you?"

Umi took a couple more seconds to admire Kotori's beauty, before she smiled. "...Perfect." She responded softly.

Kotori blushed at Umi's unintentional charms, before she grinned brightly. "Great! Let's get on with our date then, shall we?"

"D-Date?!" Umi almost shrieked. Although she had theorized that Kotori had indeed asked her out on a date, it still shocked her when the other woman had said it.

Kotori nodded sheepishly, "Date." She nodded, clarifying. Her expression suddenly dubious as she eye'd Umi meekly. "Unless you don't want to...?"

"No!" Hands slammed on the table with a loud smack, before Umi pulled back apologetically, flushing at the sudden loud noise. "No I mean...uh... I'd... I'd love to go on a date...with you."

What Umi recieved in return was the cutest gasp, and probably the most adorable smile in the world as Kotori tugged at her hand. That cheeky grin never leaving her face as she dragged her around to explore the city.

* * *

 **A/N: Was that an abrupt ending? Sorry if it was. Been a little down in the dumps lately, so I tried to cheer myself up by writing this silly little prompt. Feel free to request anything, but i'll only do the main pairings.**


End file.
